


“Desire” (It’s an old pile of shit don’t read this)

by subarushoe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Stay away to save your face muscles, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarushoe/pseuds/subarushoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has been ordered to spend a week in a new estate built on the queen's orders with none other than Alois Trancy and their butlers. Stuff will happen that shouldn't and I suck at descriptions. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Edit, a year and a half later: What the fuck is this, my god. Absolutely the worst garbage I’ve ever posted, next to my Peterick one shot on Wattpad. I’m gonna leave this here and all but,,, I don’t like its existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Desire” (It’s an old pile of shit don’t read this)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fic. Sorry if it's a bit shit. Also, this isn't too much related to the actual story so I hope it's likeable.
> 
> Edit, a year and a half later: Haha you bitch @ past me, you thought this was decent? Of course it’s shit, dumbass. Fuck you @ 13 or something year old me. I hope you feel the wrath of this embarrassment.

Ciel’s POV  
“Good morning, Master. Its is time to wake up.” My butler, Sebastian, said as he entered my room. I glance over at the window only to see that it is still dark outside.  
“What time is it?!” I say through clenched teeth. Sebastian seems taken aback by this, but replies calmly with a simple “Six thirty, my Lord.” I then remembered why I was up this early, and that I had ordered Sebastian to wake me up at this time the night before. For the next seven days, I was to stay at a new estate built on the queen’s orders with two people that I didn’t particularly want to be in the immediate vicinity of.  
Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus.  
“Is everything packed and ready, Sebastian?”  
“Yes, my Lord. We are set to leave at eight o’clock sharp.” Sebastian says with a smile.  
“Alright then. You didn’t mention what breakfast was.” I reminded him.  
“My apologies, my Lord. I have not decided yet, for it is six forty-five in the morning. Would you like anything specific?” I shook my head no.  
Sebastian the proceeded to dress me, asking if there was anything that I’d like to wear specifically, and I stated that something red would suffice. I was also curious as to why Sebastian was asking for specific things, as he doesn’t usually. I wasn’t complaining though. We had to leave in an hour and it made less to do if I didn’t make him do any extra work.  
“Breakfast today consists of an omelette, buttered toast, and Earl Grey tea. Would you like anything else, Master?”  
“No thank you, Sebastian. That’ll be all.” I answered quickly, wanting to eat and leave as soon as possible. I wasn’t exactly eager to see Alois and Claude, but rather wanted to get it over with.  
***  
When we arrived at the estate, an excited Alois sat waiting outside along with Claude, who displayed the same emotionless expression that he has had in all the time that I’ve known him.  
“Ciel! I’m so glad that you’re here! We’re going to have the best time together; don’t you think?” Alois exclaimed as Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. I stayed quiet and casted a glare towards Alois. I’ve only been here for mere minutes and he’s already managed to annoy the hell out of me.  
“Ciel? Are you alright?” I stayed silent and walked right past him, making my way to the manor’s doors.  
Inside was indeed grand, but lacked color. Everything was set in tones of grey and black.  
“Who decorated this place? It looks like an undertaker’s quarters!” Alois whined.  
So it wasn’t just me.  
“Would you like me to correct this, Master?” Claude asked monotonously.  
“No, Claude. It’ll do for now. Although, we could use some more light. It’s a bit too much on the dimmer side.” Alois replied.  
“Shall we pick a room, my Lord?” Sebastian asked. I nodded. We then made our way upstairs. I didn’t want to be stuck with a room that I wasn’t happy with, especially with Alois here. I was more important, after all.


End file.
